guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DaveK
Nine Rings Data :{| border="1" !style="background:#EFE"| User !! Start Time !!style="background:#E8E"| End Time !! Start Tickets !!style="background:#2AA"| End Tickets !! Starting Lucky !!style="background:#99A"| Ending Lucky !! Starting Unlucky !!style="background:#A9E"| Ending Unlucky !! Nine Rings? !!style="background:#FAA"| Position!! |- align="center" |style="background:#EFE"|Bustas|| 00:00? ||style="background:#E8E"| 07:00|| 666 ||style="background:#2AA"| 266? || 0? ||style="background:#99A"| 24,000? || ? || style="background:#A9E"|? || Yes || style="background:#FAA"|Center |- align="center" |style="background:#EFE"|DaveK|| 00:00 ||style="background:#E8E"| 02:45|| 500 ||style="background:#2AA"| 405 || 51,191 ||style="background:#99A"| 61186 || 2,771 ||style="background:#A9E"| 3,447 || Yes || style="background:#FAA"|Corner |- align="center" |style="background:#EFE"|Avisotin|| 00:00 ||style="background:#E8E"| 08:30|| 3000 ||style="background:#2AA"| 300 || 0 ||style="background:#99A"| 29,167 || 0 ||style="background:#A9E"| 2,131 || Yes || style="background:#FAA"|Corner |- align="center" |style="background:#EFE"|Rcollins779x|| 00:00 ||style="background:#E8E"| 35:15|| 6666 ||style="background:#2AA"| 1,500 || 528,750||style="background:#99A"| 640,500|| 31,750 ||style="background:#A9E"| 38,250|| Yes || style="background:#FAA"|Side |- align="center" |style="background:#EFE"|Kain|| 17:00 ||style="background:#E8E"| 16:00 || 6000 ||style="background:#2AA"| 460 || 261.168 ||style="background:#99A"| 359.198 || 18.013 ||style="background:#A9E"| 24.766 || Yes || style="background:#FAA"|Corner |- align="center" |style="background:#EFE"|GarfsField|| 00:55 ||style="background:#E8E"| 03:55 || 5,000 ||style="background:#2AA"| 4,300 || 61,083 ||style="background:#99A"| 71,363 || 3,792 ||style="background:#A9E"| 4,281 || Yes || style="background:#FAA"|Center |- align="center" :—DaveK 03:57, 8 July 2007 (GMT) Dave I am not going to format the data, but rather post it in it's raw form here: :—GarfsField :{| border="1" |Game Played : 9 Rings Tickets start : 5,000 (20 x 250) 75k gold Tickets end : 2,700 Start Lucky : 61,083 (1) End Lucky :104,433 Start Unlucky : 3,792 End Unlucky : 5,843 Circle Position : Centre Time Start : 00:55 Time End : 13:25 Item Running Score Totals Intermediate ------------- ------------- -------------- ------------- After 1/2 Hour Score Tickets : 4,880 (Lost 120) [ -120 ] Lucky : 62,798 (Gained 1,715) [ +1,715 ] Unlucky : 3,876 (Gained 84) [ +84 ] Time Stamp : 01:25 30 minutes After 1 Hour Score Tickets : 4,820 (Lost 180) [ -60 ] Lucky : 64,563 (Gained 3,480) [ +1,765 ] Unlucky : 3,956 (Gained 164) [ +80 ] Time Stamp : 01:55 60 minutes After 1 1/2 Hour Score Tickets : 4,970 (Lost 30) [ +150 ] Lucky : 66,533 (Gained 5,450) [ +1,970 ] Unlucky : 4,020 (Gained 228) [ +64 ] Time Stamp : 02:25 90 minutes After 2 Hour Score Tickets : 4,635 (Lost 365) [ -335 ] Lucky : 68,008 (Gained 6,925) [ +1,475 ] Unlucky : 4,112 (Gained 320) [ +92 ] Time Stamp : 02:55 120 minutes After 2 1/2 Hour Score Tickets : 4,465 (Lost 535) [ -170 ] Lucky : 69,688 (Gained 8,605) [ +1,680 ] Unlucky : 4,198 (Gained 406) [ +86 ] Time Stamp : 03:25 180 minutes After 3 Hour Score Tickets : 4,300 (Lost 700) [ -165 ] Lucky : 71,363 (Gained 10,280) [ +1,675 ] Unlucky : 4,281 (Gained 489) [ +83 ] Time Stamp : 03:55 240 minutes After 3 1/2 Hour Score Tickets : 4,260 (Lost 740) [ -40 ] Lucky : 73,123 (Gained 12,040) [ +1,760 ] Unlucky : 4,356 (Gained 564) [ +75 ] Time Stamp : 04:25 270 minutes --------------------------------- sleep afk --------------------------------- After 12 1/2 Hour Score Tickets : 2,700 (Lost ) [ - ] Lucky :104,433 (Gained 43,350) [ + ] Unlucky : 5,843 (Gained 2,051) [ + ] Time Stamp : 13:25 750 minutes |- align="left"